


Healing Minds

by ind1go_ink



Series: Mavin AUs [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Basically a one night stand at this point, Blood, Blowjobs, Drugs, Highschool AU, Illnesses, M/M, Mavin, Shameless Smut, Substance Abuse, handjobs, neck kinks, pain kinks, that sort of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ind1go_ink/pseuds/ind1go_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AH AU (y’know where Gavin has moved to America for school or something - Geoff, Ryan and Jack are seniors, Gavin & Michael are juniors, and Ray is a sophomore)</p><p>Gavin is under Geoff's parents care as a foster child, but when a new kid storms into his life, he's more than a little awestruck by the new perspective being offered to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-based on personal experience because I can and will do that.  
> Mavin things for all the people! Also teasing around the edge of exploring neck/pain kinks! 'Cause this is more than one part and things will be better explained in the next part(s).
> 
> (Bjs and Handy-Jays ahead)

It was the first day of a new term, nothing spectacularly new for Gavin, same old group of friends, same shitty classes, same pangs of hunger because he could never be bothered to pack his own lunch and instead leeched off Ryan or Geoff, who never minded.

But, when he was called to the principal’s office, his panic spiked instantly, the teacher giving him an expectant look before shooing him out into the Austin sunlight. He ran through all the possible things he could have done wrong as he trudged to the office under the warm air, but came up a total blank. He shoved his hands into his pockets when he stopped by the receptionist's desk, silently grateful for the air conditioner blasting cool air through the room, asking - in a rather dejected way - where the principal’s office was.

When he found the appropriate door, his heart clenched tight in his chest, and he took a shallow, shaky breath before opening the door, poking his head in before his body followed. The woman on the opposite side of the room, behind a mahogany desk, smiled widely at him, announcing his name, gesturing at him to sit down. He did as he was told, glancing over to the right and biting his lip to stop a curse of surprise. Slumped so far down in the high-backed leather chairs that he wasn’t visible to the door, was another guy. Auburn, bushy hair crowded the top of his head, glasses perched on his nose, framed by an enormous scowl. He looked like the personification of anger, and Gavin looked at the principal in confusion.

“So, Gavin,” She said meaningfully. “This is Michael Jones. He’s newly transferred. You’ll be his buddy for the time being, yes?”

“Er-” Gavin was automatically cut off.

“What?! But ma’am…” Michael’s voice was gravelly, but cracking slightly as he points a finger at Gavin. “I don’t want to be his buddy!”

“Michael.” The principal snapped. “You will be Gavin’s buddy! Do we have to go over your school record again?”

The warning tone dripped ice down Gavin’s spine as he stared between the two. There was an obvious clash of wills at work, but Michael backed down, his scowl somehow deepening.

“So!” Her cheery voice was back, and Gavin bit the inside of his cheek. For some reason this… _Michael…_ Felt like a threat. An unexploded bomb that would blow up in Gavin’s face if he wasn’t careful. But there was a likeability to him, and Gavin found himself wanting to be friends with this angry stranger.  If only to rile him up further.

“You can spend the next few periods showing him around. You both have a majority of your classes together, so I expect you to stay by his side.”  
Gavin wasn’t sure who the last part was addressed to, but nodded, standing and making his way to the door, assuming Michael would follow. “Oh, and Michael? Please no more illegal substances within the school’s parametres.”

Gavin stiffened, eyebrows furrowing in question, but moved when he heard a huff behind him, wrenching open the door and tumbling out, turning to face Michael as he closed the door behind him.

“So, you’re Michael, right?”

“No shit, fuckface.” It was an obvious jab. Or perhaps Michael was just being incredibly rude, Gavin thought.

“Rude.” He jabbed right back, a nervous smile flickering across his features.

“Whatever. Aren’t you supposed to show me around or something?” Michael said it with a disinterested air, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, back hunched over like it pained him to even be there.

“Oh, right. Yeah.” Gavin carded his hand through his hair, looking around the office. “Uh, where to start?” He muttered to himself, deciding on working from one corner - the Auditorium - and to the other - the back gates, where the sports hall was situated. The back gates opened onto a side road that lead onto the main roads wrapping around the other two corners of the school. The last side was encased by housing. Gavin’s foster parent - Geoff’s mom - usually dropped the two of them off at the back gates in the mornings, leaving them to walk back home together in the afternoons.

He swept the first half in the bag, explaining in great depth the layout of the buildings and the classes within, the talking falling flat a few times as Michael didn’t seem to be prepared to utter a single word.

It was when they finally reached the back gates that his eyes lit up for the first time and his ever-present scowl eased up. “Wait… Gavin.” His hand shot out to stop Gavin from walking away, latching onto his arm with an iron grip.

“Ow,” Gavin complained, but relented as Michael dragged him closer to the gate.

“Uh, Michael, we’re not supposed to be this far down during school hours.” Gavin hissed, trying to pry himself from the tight grip on his arm.  
“Like I give a fuck.” Michael retorted.

“Really!” Gavin’s head was turned back towards the windows facing the back entrance, biting his lip. “We’ll get suspended!”

“Fine.” Michael let go of him, glaring sourly. “What class do we have now?”

“Uh,” Gavin rubbed the back of his neck, squinting. “English.”

“Oh, well shit dude.” Michael’s lips were twitching. “I don’t have my stuff. It’s at my house, a few blocks away.”

“Michael, no.” Gavin instantly caught on to what he was suggesting.

“Michael, yes!” Michael laughed, pinning Gavin’s arms to his sides, moving behind him and pushing him forward.

“Michael!” Gavin struggled to get out of the grip on his arms, but couldn’t entirely bring himself to free himself. This guy seemed charming when he wasn’t angry, and the glint in his eye drew a whole new light to his face.

So he allowed himself to be pushed out the gate, protesting but making sure that Michael wouldn’t take him too seriously. When they were on the opposite side of the road and Michael let him go, Gavin let out a shaky breath, adrenaline pricking the nerves in his hands.

Michael seemed to ease up a lot on the sullen attitude now that they were outside the boundaries of the school, cracking loud vulgar jokes and teasing Gavin. All the teasing bounced off him though, since he was used to it, and he would fire right back, enjoying the feeling of freedom that the midday sun gave him.

“So, you’re not from America, are you?” Michael asked after a few minutes of walking, the road stretching before them with a shimmering black heat that Gavin found entrancing, the smells of summer washed over him - so different from back home - and the feeling of freedom bubbled in his veins till it tipped him over, smiling so wide and taking in each sensation as they happened, tilting his face up into the sun.

“Nah, I’m from England.” He replied, voice drowsy and euphoric.

“Huh,” Was Michael’s only comment, not one to delve into anyone’s past unless they wanted to tell him themselves. “We’re here.”

They stopped outside a two story whitewashed house with a picket fence and an over-abundance of flowers growing on the strip of lawn around the front of the house, Gavin nudged him in the ribs.

“Didn’t figure you for a mummy’s boy, Micool.” He cooed, eyebrows waggling. Michael grinned back, shaking his head before pulling out his keys, lifting the latch on the gate and making way for Gavin.

Once he had unlocked the house, Michael fussed over making sure Gavin took his shoes off, taking them with him as he showed him the house. A sparse but neat kitchen was shown to him, a sound system set on the highest shelf attached to the wall. The living room was open to the kitchen, and a comfortably worn looking couch was sagging on it’s feet, millions of blankets piled up on the cushions. Gavin was tempted to leap onto it, but resisted when Michael gestured up the stairs, still holding Gavin’s shoes in his hands.

“My room, dude.” Michael walked up the stairs, with Gavin trailing behind. They came out onto a small landing, with a bathroom on one side, and two closed doors on the other. Michael pushed open the nearest door and dumped Gavin’s shoes just inside the door, spreading his arms out.

“Welcome to my room,” He flopped over onto his bed, while Gavin stood in the doorway, gazing around. There was a pc setup in the far corner, a few posters plastered on the wall, a tv at the end of the bed and a large bookcase against the wall, filled with video games and an assortment of books. The closet was next to him, and now that Gavin looked closer, a giant grey cat was resting beside the bed, eyeing him with beady yellow eyes.

“C’mon, I’m not gonna bite you. Jesus…” Michael quipped, peeling his jumper off and tossing it beside him as he sat up, swinging himself off the bed with a huff before walking over to the bookcase.

“Aren’t you going to get your English stuff?”

“Man, fuck English.” Michael replied, rolling his eyes before picking a very specific book from his shelf, reaching behind it and pulling out what looked to Gavin like a pill bottle.

“What’s that?” He asked, unsure but picking his way over to Michael’s bed, sitting on the edge of it gingerly. The cat meowed at him.

“Louie, shut up.” Michael sat next to him, giving the cat an affectionate pat, turning to face Gavin with a glimmer in his eyes that Gavin was far less comfortable with. “Tramadol.” He shook the bottle in front of Gavin’s face with a wicked smirk.

“And what’s that?”

“Drugs.”

“Wait - what?!” Gavin gave him a wide-eyed look, his heart fluttering in his chest as adrenaline began pumping through his body. It was the first time he’d ever been confronted with drugs head on, and he didn’t know how to react. He’d heard all the terrible things that could happen, but as he ran a shaking hand through his messy hair, he realised he was curious, too.

Not just curious about the drugs. Curious about Michael, why he was who he was and how he got to that point.

“You wanna try?” Michael offered, grabbing a half depleted gatorade from his desk, popping the cap of the pills and shaking two of the little yellow capsules into his palm with a practised movement. Gavin found himself nodding before his brain kicked in.

“H-How long does it last?” He stuttered, glancing away at the look Michael gave him.

“Two lasts four hours, my man.” Michael held his palm out in front of Gavin’s nose, an eyebrow raised as he jittered the pills in his hand. Gavin swallowed at the invitation. He was about to commit a _crime_ , but with a sudden burst of rebelliousness, he swiped the pills from Michael, popping one in and grabbing the gatorade, swigging the pill down with a choked cough. He’d never taken pills before in his life, and it felt strange. He downed the second one with a little more ease, and handed Michael the bottle back, but Michael stayed his hand, he’d swallowed them dry.

“So,” Gavin reclined a little further back onto Michael’s bed. “How long exactly till these little buggers kick in?”

“Around fourty-five minutes.” Michael stated, flopping next to him with a lazy grin. “You’ll feel it.”

Gavin hummed his reply, tapping his finger on his leg as he did so. “Shouldn’t we go back to school or something?” He worried, momentarily, that they wouldn’t be back in time for lunch, and Geoff would miss him. Something that would invariably lead to him getting kicked out of Geoff’s house.

Michael sighed. “You really like school, don’t you, you nerd?”  
“No,” Gavin mumbled, training his eyes on Michael’s face as Michael sat up, leaning in Gavin’s face.

“If you’re _so_ worried, then lets go. At least we’ll get lunch.”

They arrived back with no consequence, aside from their form teacher giving them a suspicious glance.

Gavin was just settling into his seat when Geoff poked his head through the back window, calling to him. He jumped up, gave Geoff a quick clap on the back, looking around when Geoff’s blue iris’s turned a shade darker. Michael was hanging around behind Gavin, scuffing the floor with his sneakers and looking down, throwing piercing glances up at Geoff every so often.

“Gavin?” The unspoken question hung in the air.

“This is Michael,” Gavin said hurriedly, nodding Michael over for a more formal greeting between his new friend and foster brother.

“Hey man,” Michael mumbled, holding a hand out, arm straight and stiff as a board. When Geoff took his hand, the redhead swore, causing the teacher to purse his lips in disapproval. Michael was too busy staring at the tattoos that covered Geoff’s hand, leading up his arm to be obscured by his jumper. Geoff smiled instantly. It wasn’t a new reaction.

“Surprised?” He asked. Michael looked like he was in absolute awe.

“Geoff, get your ass out here and bring Gavin with you. We have to feed his lazy ass, remember?”

Geoff rolled his eyes with a warm grin. “Well, Michael. I’m Geoff. And you’re about to meet the rest of the group. That was Jack.”

Gavin nodded enthusiastically, crawling through the window with bag in tow once Geoff had backed up. Michael followed suit, but misjudged the height of the drop to the concrete and stumbled as he landed, hands hauling him upright with surprising agility.

“Jack, get off the poor boy.” Another voice sounded from his left. They all sounded older, more mature. The guy named Jack was peering at him through glasses, sharp brown eyes appraising him. Another guy loomed in Michael’s vision, a well-built stocky blond with the beginnings of scruff on his cheeks.

“My name’s Ryan,” The blond offered, helping Michael to sit at the benches that lined the wall of the building. Another guy, younger looking this time, sat next to him, giving Michael a tentative smile.

"I’m Ray,"

Gavin watched as Michael met his entire group, realising, with a faint twinge of horror, that the tramadol was kicking in, creating a drowsy grin on his face as he stared up into the clouds. Geoff was standing on one side, watching Michael intently

“I swear I’ve seen him before,” He muttered, an eyebrow rising as Gavin giggled, spreading his arms out and take a step forward.

“Woah!” Gavin’s eyes widened, looking meaningfully at Michael. The world was like water around him, and walking was like floating, the muscles in his legs feeling light as air. Michael shot him a hazy look, that lazy grin coming back as he watched Gavin’s experience.

He enjoyed the wonder on Gavin’s face as he walked over, sitting next to Michael, patting his thighs lightly, listening intently as if testing the sounds.

“So, how was English?” Geoff asked lightly, ignoring the faint discomfort settling in his bones at Gavin and Michael’s conspiratorial behaviour.

“Oh?” Gavin grinned at Geoff. “Uh, fine.” He passed a hand over his face, eyes closing. He just wanted to exist in this moment, not to be interrogated by Geoff.

“Did you buy the Art Festival tickets?”

“Ah, shit.”

Gavin looked at Michael, nodding his head to a far door that led into the main building. “Do you want to come with?” He asked hopefully, the sudden disheartened look on Ray’s face not registering in Gavin’s soupy mind.

Michael shrugged, pushing himself up from the bench, grinning. “Sure thing, bro.”

As they wandered away, shoulders bumping as Gavin giggled to himself, and Michael spoke at length about the experience, asking him how he felt, Geoff and Ray stared after them, both with their own concerns.

They waited in line at the makeshift ticket booth, the line stretching away down the corridor, the entire time they waited they never dropped the conversation, Michael occasionally breaking off to make an entirely too vulgar joke which Gavin would giggle at uncontrollably, both with lazy smiles on their faces.

As they stood in line, Gavin felt his nose throb, and he rubbed at it absentmindedly, an itch starting form through his entire nose. He rubbed at it again, trying to ignore the vaguely empty rumbling in his stomach. He’d forgotten to get food, and the ill feeling that accompanied his hunger was rising up so fast that he took a sharp breath, causing Michael to glance at him curiously.

“Just feel a bit off,” He murmured as an explanation, smiling through the sting of bile in his throat. “It’ll go away when I eat.” He repeated the mantra a few times in his head, trying to convince himself he wasn’t sick.

Their progress in the line was a millennia to Gavin, whose ill feeling was worsening every second he stood there, determined not to throw up or faint. His legs were shaking violently, and he was gripping his thighs together in the hope that they wouldn’t give out beneath him. His nose on fire from the inside out, sweat beading along his hairline and his fingers feeling numb. He grit his teeth through it all, though, and when they finally made it to the ticket booth, Michael had a grip on his arm, eyebrows furrowed again, but in worry it seemed this time. He bought tickets for the both of them, murmuring quiet encouragements to Gavin, who was whining in the back of his throat, low and long, eyes clenching shut.

“You just need food, right?” Michael was asking, practically supporting all of the Brit’s weight on himself, an arm looped tightly around his shoulder, the other resting on his solar plexus, propelling Gavin forward till they were in the class, where he collapsed into his seat.

“I just need food.” He whispered, and Michael’s face softened before he clambered out of the window, grabbing his backpack with a hasty explanation for Gavin’s friends. They all climbed in after Michael, as he was sitting beside Gavin, pulling out a packed lunch.

He handed his sandwiches to Gavin, shoving them into his chest, where Gavin’s clammy hand gripped at his for a moment, taking the sandwiches gratefully, tearing the saran wrap away and taking a big bite, chewing hurriedly. The others crowded around, Ray sitting on Gavin’s other side, keeping suspicious eyes on Michael.

“What happened, Gavin?” Geoff asked, but Gavin shook his head, still chowing down on Michael’s sandwiches. He was feeling less ill now that he was sitting and had food in his stomach, but he couldn’t make eye contact with anyone except Michael, throwing him wide-eyed glances as he hunched over his lap, head in hands.

“He just started feeling sick, but I made him wait with me.” Michael said defensively. It was clear Geoff was the leader, but Michael still felt eyes boring a hole in his head. The younger guy, Ray, was glaring at him, whispering in Gavin’s ear, hands clutched protectively to Gavin’s arm.

“It’s all my fault.”

“Gavin doesn’t _just_ get sick.” Ray protested, but Gavin raised his head, rubbing at his face.

“I’m fine,” He said weakly.

“Do you want me to call mom?” Geoff had his phone in his hand, concern making clear indents in between his eyebrows.

“No!” Gavin shot up, swaying with a groan as the movement made his stomach lurch, slumping back in the chair with a dull thud. “I’m f-fine, really. I just needed food. I’m feeling better already.”

No one said anything, but it was clear they all doubted him.

“Look, I’ll look after him. I made it worse, right? So I should take care of it.”

Geoff gave his friends a look, one that said Michael had a point and that he wasn’t about to argue, and that they shouldn’t either.

They all backed off, except Ray, who stood but kept a hand on Gavin’s arm. “We need to take him to the nurse then.”

“Fine.” Michael helped Gavin up, letting him lean on his shoulder when he swayed too far over. Ray tugged at Gavin, though, making the Brit lean on him instead, as if to say; He’s _my_ best friend, not yours. Don’t even try.

Michael let him do as he pleased though, not feeling either way about the sudden arise of this new issue. It surprised him, however, when Gavin lifted his head from Ray’s shoulder, and leaned on him again, curling a limp arm around his shoulder.

They made their way to the nurse’s office, Ray commenting snappily on Gavin’s state, and Michael grunting in reply, to which Ray would hiss; “I’m not talking to _you_.”

When they got there, the nurse took Gavin from them, telling the two - in a strict matronly way - that they shouldn’t wait for Gavin to be released.

Michael shook his head. “But, ma’am, he’s my buddy. We have most of our classes together, I’m new. How will I get around without him?”

She appraised him for a moment, but sighed. “You can stay with Gavin while he sleeps off his upset stomach.”

Michael nodded, smiling to himself, even though he felt terrible for causing Gavin’s deterioration in health. How was he supposed to know the guy would have negative side-effects to the drug?

He followed the nurse to a bedroom, with two single beds, both with occupants. She pointed to the bed furthest from the door, gesturing to the chair at the end of the bed as Michael’s signal to sit.

He did, leaning forward on with elbows propped up on his knees, Gavin’s drawn face peered at him from under the covers that were tucked beneath his chin.

“Hey, bud.” Michael whispered, smiling. The drugs were still in effect, but his worry was stronger than the chemicals affecting his system.

“Hey.” Gavin whispered back, eyes shining brightly against the backdrop of his olive skin tone, a vague smile tugging at his lips.

"You feel better yet?"

"A little... Thanks for helping me."

"Dude, I got you into this bullshit, of course I'm gonna help you out."

“Why weren’t you affected?”

Michael shrugged, keeping his eyes trained on Gavin. “Never have been by anything. I think if you, wanted to, you could try again? I don’t think it would be so bad next time.”

Gavin thought for a moment. “Can you overdose from it?”

“Hell no! My mom takes six and goes fuckin’ driving.”

The lure was too much, and spending more time with Michael was starting to sound more attractive, so Gavin nodded, smirking.

“Yeah, I’ll try again.”

The look in Michael’s eyes was missed by Gavin as he straightened up. “Sweet. You wanna stay over this weekend? I can organise us a good time,” He grinned with a wink.

“Sure,” Gavin chuckled, his eyelids drooping as a wave of exhaustion rolled over him. “I think I’m going to sleep now, Micool.” He mumbled, burrowing deeper under the covers and squeezing his eyes shut.

~

“So what kind of good time were you talking about?” Gavin asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but judging by Michael’s snort, failing.

“Booze right now,” Michael replied, punching him lightly on the arm as they walked down the street to his house. It was Friday afternoon, and as promised, Gavin was staying at Michael’s for the weekend. “Maybe some weed cookies in the future, if Mika can supply ‘em.”

Gavin’s face fell slightly at the mention of Michael’s dealer. Somehow he’d roped her into supplying him with a near constant stream of alcohol and drugs, what she got in return Gavin wasn’t sure about, but he was sure he didn’t want to know. Apparently she was a babe, but Gavin couldn’t see it in his mind’s eye.

“Uh,” He squinted at the horizon, nibbling at his lip. “I don’t do great with booze. I get, ahah, kinda… Well, slutty. Touchy feely, that kind of thing.”

Michael laughed loud, slapping him on the back. “Don’t worry man, I can handle it. Just remember this rule - no hickies and no going back to your bed once we’ve done the do.” His tone was teasing, and Gavin took as such, giving a relieved grin, slugging his friend in the arm.

They were welcomed by Michael’s mother, and the scent of vanilla clung to her like moss to a stone, a fresh apple pie was cooking in the oven, she informed them, and that they could eat as many snacks in the pantry as they wanted, as long as they had enough room for dinner - Thai food.

After Gavin had hauled his duffel bag into Michael’s room, they both tumbled onto the couch, still in their school uniforms, Michael flicking through the channels on the tv.

“You wanna play some games?” He asked, nodding at the N64 console sitting in front of the dvd rack.

“Sure, bro!”

The first game loaded in, a racing game in which Michael kicked Gavin’s ass, both of them tussling for first both in game and on the couch, Gavin snaking his arm around the back of the couch to pinch lightly at Michael’s neck the third time he lost, giggling to himself, slyly glancing at Michael from the corner of his eye. Michael’s face had pinked, a dusting of blood colouring his pale face, an almost stern expression tugging at his features, his eyes dark as he glanced over at Gavin, using his hand to press his controller into his thighs, his free hand moving faster than Gavin had ever seen him move, clamping onto his thigh with a strong grip, thumb pressing into a particularly sensitive spot.

Gavin squirmed beneath his hand. It was an awkward sensation but not an unenjoyable one as the thumb pressed harder, making Gavin’s breath hitch in his throat slightly. “Michael,” He whined, tapping his arm, still trying to tease it off. “Let go of meeee.” He tried to flip his hand away but Michael was having none of it, head whipping around to see if his mother was near before launching at him, easily pinning Gavin to the couch, hands pressed against his shoulders, thighs settled on his waist. The sudden influx of heat in Gavin’s body rushed the blood to his face, the burn creeping up his neck as Michael leaned down so that his lips were next to Gavin’s ear.

“Do that again, and I swear I will do something you’ll regret.” The hum in Michael’s voice went straight down Gavin’s spine, the heat hazing his mind slightly before Michael was sitting back, getting off him to lean against the couch sidearm, legs stretched out in front of him.

“Me?” His voice wavered, and he swallowed thickly, ignoring the buzzing feeling beneath his skin. Everything was too warm now, too constricted. Even the dimly lit living room created a sense of intimacy that preyed on Gavin’s nerves.

“Yeah,” Michael glanced over at him, eyes still holding the clouded look, but his smile was his usual one - the dimple showing on his left cheek, lips twitching like he was holding in a laugh constantly. Michael’s mother appeared from the kitchen as Gavin opened his mouth, bringing them two plates of an assortment of Thai food.

Through the quiet dinner, Gavin kept his thoughts tightly under control, thinking back to his fourteenth birthday - his first kiss.

It hadn’t been a girl. All in the name of an experiment, they’d both promised. He wanted to laugh bitterly about it now. Instead, he thought on the way Michael’s body heat had felt pressed to his skin, shaking his head at himself a moment later.

They were friends.

It was a joke.

Right?

He had the same slightly unnerved feeling sitting in his stomach as they trudged upstairs at midnight, after endless hours of games and movies, quiet lest they wake Michael’s mom. Michael was after him, juggling two glasses and a bottle of soda, nudging Gavin up the stairs with hissed words. Once they were safely in the room, Gavin noticed his bag had been shifted, and a makeshift bed was sitting at a diagonal to Michael’s bed. It looked comfortable.

“You wanna get into your pjs or whatever?” Michael said, closing the door firmly behind him, setting the glasses down with the utmost carefulness. Louie was already in there, curled up at the end of Michael’s bed, eyeing them both through slitted eyes.

“Ah, sure.”

He dug into his duffel bag, noticing when music began softly blaring through speakers mounted above Michael’s bed. It wasn’t a song he recognised, but it had a bouncy beat, and as he headed to the door, Michael headed him off, standing in front of him.

“You can get changed in here, man. I don’t give a shit.”  
Gavin nodded slowly, turning back around as Michael moved back to his bed, thrusting his arm beneath the bed and wiggling around as Gavin got changed into a clean pair of boxers and an over-large t-shirt that hung from his frame.

When he’d stuffed his clothes into his duffel bag, he heard the click of glass on glass and the explosive fizz of the soda bottle opening a moment later. Then, Michael’s hand was on his shoulder, making him flinch.

“Here,” Michael’s smile reassured him, though as Gavin sniffed at the concoction - coke and god knows what alcohol, he pulled a face.

“What is this?”

“Vodka,”

“Really?” He chewed at his lip in thought before taking a swig. It wasn’t immediately bad, tasting of coke and nothing more till it passed down his throat, a burning sensation welled up, and he clamped his mouth closed instinctively, eyes watering as the burn entered his nose.

“Jesus…” He whispered after taking a whooping breath, coughing slightly.

Michael just grinned at him, taking a gulp from his own glass. “Leave your mouth open, dipshit. It’ll make the burn fade faster.” He scoffed, kneeling on his bed and turning the music up louder so that they could talk and it wouldn’t be distinguishable to the outside world.

They kept up a quiet conversation, cracking jokes and tussling with each other, and slowly each of their cups built up. By the time Gavin felt his muscles relax completely, and he knew he was slurring, they were down half a bottle. He was lying on his bed, Michael leaning against his makeshift bed, their conversation in a slight lull.

“I think I’m drunk, Michael.” Gavin whispered, giggling, rolling over onto his stomach, patting at Michael’s hair. Michael smirked in reply, stiffening as he felt cool fingers brush against the back of his neck.

“So, uh, w-why’d you tackle me? Before. For touchin’ your neck.” Gavin slurred, bemusedly tickling along the edge of Michael’s shirt, his fingers light against the soft skin.

“It’s a long story,” Michael let his eyes fall closed, nudging the bed from under Gavin so that his legs were hanging off the edge next to him, turning his body so that he was in profile to Gavin, who sat up, staring blearily into the mirror opposite him, noting the red flush of his neck and the goofy grin on his face.

“Your legs are fucking amazing,” Michael murmured, taking a deep pull from his glass, feeling his tongue lap at his lower lip.

“What?” Gavin turned to stare at Michael through smoky eyes, noticing the way the slope of his stomach pulled in as he drew a sharp breath. Their eyes met, and the same look was in Michael’s eyes as before as he gazed up at Gavin. Blown pupils and flushed cheeks painting a picture so clear in Gavin’s mind that he had to tear his eyes away, his heart hammering in his ears.

_Touchy feely, that kind of thing…  No hickies and no going back to your bed once we’ve done the do… I will do something you’ll regret…_

He didn’t pause to think, simply leaning down in Michael’s face, gripping his chin lightly and kissing him. The reaction was instant, Michael’s hands moving to grip his thighs, thumbs working into the most sensitive spots, making Gavin automatically open his mouth to choke out a gasp, giving Michael the opportunity to slip his tongue into Gavin’s mouth, where the slick muscles tangled together, Gavin sucking Michael’s tongue into his mouth eagerly, massaging his tongue around the other. The rhythm jittered to a halt as Michael broke away, nostrils flared as he breathed hard, eyes drilling into Gavin’s. He stood, picking Gavin up with ease and tossing him onto the bed so that he landed on his back, ignoring the enraged meow Lou gave him as he clambered into Gavin’s lap, hips rolling automatically when Gavin leaned up, licking a hot strip along the column of his neck, biting at the soft flesh beneath his ear, both too lost in a drunken haze to care. Michael groaned low when Gavin bit harder, hands travelling along his chest to toy with his nipples, the buds perking instantly under Michael’s ministrations, grinding his hips against Gavin’s, who arched into the sensations, breathing hard through his nose as his teeth worked at Michael’s neck, rolling the skin between his teeth, tongue laving over the bruising flesh, determined to pull as many beautiful noises from Michael as he could.  
“Fuck Gavin,” Michael moaned into his ear, letting out a particularly loud groan when Gavin reached up and drew short nails along his neck and down his spine. “Get that fuckin’ shirt off.” He hissed.

Gavin was all too eager to comply, sitting up and stripping his shirt off, throwing it to the side as he tugged Michael’s shirt over his head, meeting him in a hurried, messy kiss before Michael pushed him back down, tongue trailing heat down his collarbones and over his chest, pausing to pay attention to his nipples as his hand slipped into Gavin’s boxers, stroking at the heated, throbbing flesh, making the Brit arch into his hand, a desperate moan leaving his mouth. Michael’s teeth worked at the skin of his chest, leaving bright red marks that would surely turn a deep purple in the morning in his wake as he covered every inch of Gavin’s chest with kisses and bites. Gavin’s hands, having nothing to do, automatically went to Michael’s bare thighs, gripping tightly at the warm skin, Michael losed a heavy groan against his chest, pressing hard kisses to his sternum as Gavin’s hands worked without conscious thought, kneading at his thighs, digging his nails into the sensitive inner thighs, rubbing at the tent in his boxers.

“J-Jesus,” He stuttered out, palm cupping Michael’s erection, feeling the damp patch already forming beneath his fingers, urging a hoarse moan from his throat. “Y-You’re so fucking… sexy when you m-make sounds like that!” He lurched forward with a strangled cry as Michael’s tongue dipped against his happy trail, having his boxers ripped unceremoniously down to his knees was more startling than anything but Michael was at him before he could whine, tonguing over the underside of his cock, which rested against his stomach, twitching whenever Michael’s breath hit the heated skin. Michael’s fingers dug into his hips, massaging around his pelvis, making him shudder at the touches, the slick heat of Michael’s lips against the head of his cock was enough to make him bury his face into the pillow shamefully, muffling the loud curses and moaning ripping from his chest, his fingers shifting to bury themselves in the auburn hair, fingers tightening as Michael slowly worked every inch of his shaft, dragging light lips over the leaking slit, suckling at the head with a teasing smirk up at Gavin who was staring down at the sight, chest heaving, before swallowing around the head, taking him as far as he could.

Gavin could barely force a coherent thought from his brain as torrid pleasure coursed through his body, his hips automatically jerking, causing Michael to gag slightly, not that he seemed to mind, still lavishing attention on Gavin’s throbbing erection. Gavin leant back against the pillows, eyes wide and mouth watering slightly. There was a wet suction around his cock that he could barely understand, but he felt as though his insides should’ve been sucked through his dick, letting out a helpless moan as Michael found a prominent vein with his tongue, laving over the vessel with an acute attention that made Gavin’s breath leave his lungs in a rush as he came, noticing with a hazy mind that Michael was milking him for all he was worth, swallowing every drop with his hands gently caressing his thighs. When the wave had ceased to roll over him, he pulled himself away, tugging Michael up into a lazy kiss as Gavin delved his hand into Michael’s underwear and began stroking over the flesh with tentative touches, palming the underside and letting Michael roll his hips up into his hand impatiently, sucking Gavin’s lower lip into his mouth and tugging at it with his teeth. Gasping, stuttered groans were the only thing signalling his growing climax when Gavin slowly tightened his fist, Michael fucking himself into his palm. Gavin nuzzled at Michael’s neck, scraping his jugular with his teeth, trails of spit followed as he nipped his way across Michael’s neck, leaving no room for clean skin, biting down particularly hard on his pulse point and smirking into his neck when Michael let out a hoarse cry, releasing his load into Gavin’s palm and soiling his boxers.

They remained curled together for a moment, Michael resting his head against Gavin’s shoulder as the afterglow hit him like a train, breathing fast but luxuriantly, pressing a small kiss to his neck before he pulled away, wiping Gavin’s hand on his already messy boxers and taking them off, throwing them in the laundry basket tucked away in a corner. As he did so, Gavin tucked himself away, pulling his boxers on and stumbling out of Michael’s bed, going to the bathroom as quietly as he dared and washing his hands. Michael joined him a moment later, a fresh pair of boxers on, letting a damp hand, once he’d finished, roam languidly across Gavin’s back as they stared at each other through the mirror.

A myriad of bruises littered Gavin’s chest, though he wasn’t too concerned about them, they left a deep heat blooming behind his ribs, with the knowledge that only he and Michael knew they were there. Michael’s neck was, too, subjected to a litany of light bruises, the deepest one a dark purplish red that was situated below his ear, he didn’t seem upset about it though, and gave Gavin a quick but forceful kiss, leaving Gavin weak-kneed and somewhat breathless as he sauntered back to his room.

Gavin gave himself a once-over again, admiring the flushed skin and the dilation of his pupils before swinging himself back into Michael’s room, beginning to clamber into his bed, that now seemed too cool and too small for his liking.

To his gratification, Michael gripped his waist lightly and turned him around, crawling into the double bed and patting beside him as an open invitation. Gavin clambered in, unsure of where to put his hands or feet, opting to lie on his side and keep himself straight. That didn’t last long, however, as Michael pulled him into a hug, looping arms around his waist and tangling their legs together, Gavin pressed his cheek against Michael’s after shimmying down the bed slightly and rolling onto his back, a content sigh leaving him as he fell asleep.


End file.
